


Surprise

by Janina



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, F/M, starfrost challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Loki prepare for Thor's surprise party. Loki isn't much of a help at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mischievous_SuperNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_SuperNova/gifts).



Jane Foster finished taping up the red and white streamers in the living room and stood back to look at her handiwork. She smiled with self-satisfaction. Thor, her best friend, was going to love all that she’d done to help prepare for his surprise birthday party. Maybe he’d be so moved he’d finally ask her out…

She heard the sound of a loud pop – like a balloon popping specifically – and sighed heavily. Loki. He was in charge of blowing up the balloons. Frigga, Thor and Loki’s mother, was out grabbing last minute snacks and drinks. Jane would have preferred that task over staying behind to decorate the Odinson household with Loki. 

Jane mustered up as much patience as she could and trudged into the dining room to find the bag of balloons Jane had given him to blow up with the helium tank still mostly full. There were a few balloons blown up…and on the floor . Loki’s mouth was wrapped around a white balloon. 

The obvious crack about always knowing Loki was full of hot air was lost in Jane’s annoyance that he should have made much more progress by now, and would have by using the helium tank – not to mention the fact that he was clearly under the delusion that blowing them up would make them all floaty. 

She ripped the balloon out his hand and a gust of warm air blew in her face. Loki laughed. Jane glared at him and then flung the balloon at him. “What are you doing? Did you not see the helium tank right there?” She pointed to it at the end of the table. 

He shrugged. 

She grabbed the bag of balloons and brought them down to the end of the table. “Let me show you how to do it,” she said and proceeded to do just that. 

Loki watched and when she’d tied off that balloon and added string he asked, “Can you show me again?”

So she did. Slower this time. 

“One more time?” he asked. 

And she did it again. Then she caught on when she saw the delight in his green eyes. He was toying with her. If only she could throw the tank at him. 

“I’ll do this,” she snapped. “Can you put out the punch I made? It’s in the fridge.”

“Yes,” he said. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

He glared at her and walked off. 

Jane tried to calm her temper. It was just very hard to do with Loki around. He had a tendency to fuck things up and so far he hadn’t been much help. Jane wasn’t sure why Frigga had thought he would be a help to her. She had originally asked him to hang the streamers and told him how to twist them – she had even showed him. He taped one end of a streamer to the wall and then stretched it to the other end of the wall and taped it. It dipped in the middle and that was the extent of it. So, Jane sent him to do the balloons and…yeah. 

Then she heard it. The sound of a splash. 

She closed her eyes and prayed to the Gods for strength. She had visions of ripping his long black hair out by the roots in chunks….

The only person that could make her violent was Loki. His smirks. His snide comments. His eyes that saw everything. She hated him. And he hated her. She spent most of her time avoiding him like the plague; he seemed to revel in seeking her out and mocking her. He made fun of her career (“The stars, Jane? Really?”) or her clothes (“Red boots, eh? Is that the best choice?”) or he’d find something wrong with whatever she said – no matter how banal it was, no matter how inconsequential. He hated her too, obviously, so why couldn’t he just go away?

She went into kitchen. 

…and promptly slipped on the red punch that was on the floor and no longer in the bowl where it belonged. 

Loki looked down at her and at least had the decency to look apologetic. “Are you all right, Jane?”

She lay there on her back, feeling like a human paper towel as the liquid seeped into her jeans and t-shirt. She was going to have to change. Which meant she was going to have to go home and change and then come back. 

“Do you need some help getting up?” he asked. 

She nodded and held up a hand. As soon as his hand closed over hers, she yanked on him until he fell down with a thud beside her. That he might have hurt himself didn’t even register with Jane. She didn’t care. He’d fucked everything up and the party was in an hour. 

“Was that called for?” he drawled. “I was only trying to help.”

Jane got to her knees and looked down at him. “Have I told you today how much I loathe you?”

He had the audacity to laugh. “You may have mentioned it earlier,” he said. 

“Allow me to tell you again. You, Loki Odinson, are the bane of my existence. I hate you with every fiber of my being. If my hate for you could become a living breathing thing, I would probably split off into another version of myself that lives to hate you.”

“Is Thor aware of this volatile, hateful side of you? I doubt he’d find that very becoming.”

“I don’t care!” she shouted. 

“You should. I mean, you do want him to ask you out, don’t you?”

“Fuck you and what you think you know about me, Loki,” Jane said. Yup, those eyes missed NOTHING. 

“My, what a mouth on you,” he said as he sat up. 

She attempted to get up. She was going to dump something on him. Maybe the ice he’d left out on the counter instead of putting it in the freezer as he’d been asked. They were nearly melted. Jane sure hoped Frigga got another few bags while she was out. 

She started to reach for the bag and Loki, who had apparently figured out what she was up to, grabbed her about the waist and yanked her back down. 

Jane thrashed in his arms and Loki held on. Jesus, who knew Loki was so strong. Jane knew he worked out, had seen a flash of his muscle here and there, but man – he was freakishly strong. 

She ended up on her back against. Her brown hair was soaked now. Loki straddled her and she attempted to shove him off. He grabbed her wrists in each hand and pinned them up by her head. 

His weight on her thighs and the floor soaked with punch didn’t allow her to get any leverage to move. Finally, she just stopped moving and glared up at him. Her chest heaved from exertion. So did his. He looked down at her like he wanted to berate her. Like he wanted to enumerate all the ways he hated her, too. 

But then he didn’t do any of that. 

Instead, he kissed her.

Jane couldn’t believe it. Shock had her still under him, but then my God, his mouth – it was a wonder and the sheer…electric-like feeling that coursed through her had her responding to him. She shivered; he kissed her harder. He moaned and let her wrists go. The thought passed through her mind that she could now escape from under him. But her traitorous hands instead wound in his dark hair. She pulled, not out of hate and not to hurt him, but in passion. 

That was how Frigga found them half hour later, though in that time they had rolled about the floor, mopping up the punch as they did so. Their lips never left each other for longer than a second. 

“Well.”

Jane and Loki looked up, parting now. Frigga stared down at them, brows raised. “I see you two have finally worked out your differences,” she said. “I have some bags in the car that need to be brought in. Loki, would you be a dear and help me?” She walked off, presumably back to the car and Jane and Loki just looked at each other. 

“To be continued,” Loki said and kissed her one last time before getting up and heading out after his mother. 

Jane just lay there, stunned. Did she still hate Loki? Well, she decided, he might have _some_ redeeming qualities.


End file.
